Ghost?
by SwimmerGirl96
Summary: Summary: When Hugh sees Billy in Spencer's room he's got some questions he's not prepared to hear answers to. Scared to live in a "haunted" house, he contacts a local ghost hunting business. Shanilla and Rajeev act as the ghost hunting business and "captures" Billy. Still not satisfied with the results, Hugh decides to give his ghost hunting brother a call.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic so I'd appreciate some advice if anyone has some to offer. If anyone seems out of character please let me know. I've been a long time fan of Danny Phantom but I'm new to Dude, That's My Ghost! I still have a bunch of episodes I need to watch and it isn't easy finding them when the show doesn't air in your country. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it is very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Dude, That's My Ghost!_**** Or ****_Danny Phantom_****.**

* * *

**Ghost?**

_A Danny Phantom and Dude, That's My Ghost! Crossover._

* * *

**Beverly Heights, Cobra Mansion, Kitchen Saturday 8:00 AM**

Hugh's POV

Jane and I woke up to the birds chirping outside of our window. It was a beautiful bright summer day! There was a perfect breeze that brought fresh air and the promise of a wonderful day.

I decided to start the day by making the entire family a big breakfast to start the day off right. "Jane, what do you say we make a nice big breakfast to enjoy together as a family?"

"That sounds great Hugh! I'll go get my new cook book so we can try some new meals as well!"

I watched Jane walk away to look for her cook book. "Now where should I begin?" I asked myself. I turned around and grabbed a chef hat and apron so I could prepare everything I needed to cook. No need to spill anything all over my clothes right?

"Honey I found it!" I heard Jane call from the living room.

She walked in and placed it on the counter it read _Cobra Cook Book_ "Wow hun! Where'd you find this?" I asked.

"It was in an old box I found in the basement. I was reading some of the recipes in it yesterday and I'm glad we now have the opportunity to try out some of them! These must've been Billy's favorite foods."

"Well what are you waiting for? Put on an apron and let's get started!"

* * *

**Beverly Heights, Cobra Mansion, Spencer's Room Saturday 9:00 AM**

Spencer's POV

"Spence wake up bro! Spence wake up!"

I was rudely wakened by my best bro friend, Billy. You see he's actually my cousin who used to be a famous musician. The reason I say used to be is because he's a ghost now. He doesn't talk about how he became a ghost, in fact he may not even remember. It's been a mystery to him, his fans, and the police for a while now.

"Billy, it's Saturday can't you let me sleep in a little later?" I groggily replied.

"C'mon man, you've gotta start the day off right with the most important meal of the day right?" Man, why is Billy super excited this morning? "Your folks made a huge breakfast downstairs!" Well that explains almost everything.

"Alright Billy we'll go down in a second, but I should probably get dressed and wash this movie make up off." Billy and I were up late last night finishing my latest movie _Revenge of the Zombie Ninjas _and I fell asleep in the movie make up.

"Just try to make it quick! I'm starving!" Billy whined.

* * *

**Beverly Heights, Cobra Mansion, Kitchen Saturday 9:00 AM**

Hugh's POV

Jane and I had just finished making the last batch of Cobra Cakes. I don't know why they're called Cobra Cakes though, they seemed like normal old pancakes to me. We made enough food to last us the rest of the week. We made pancakes, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, cinnamon rolls, and buttered biscuits.

"The kids are probably still up stairs, we should go wake them up." I told Jane. After all, it would be a shame for all of this food to get cold before they got down here. It'd be best to eat it while it's hot!

"That sounds like a good idea Hugh, I'll go wake Jessica and you can wake Spencer."

"Sounds good to me!" I replied. I watched Jane walk over to the stairs to go wake up Jessica as I made my way over to the elevator that lead to Spencer's room. I vaguely remember hearing Spencer talking about finishing his new movie before midnight last night. What was it called _Ninja Zombie Revenge_? No that wasn't it, I think it was called-

My thoughts were cut short when the doors opened to reveal a floating blue figure in Spencer's room. It must be another one of Spencer's special effects. "Hey Spencer buddy? Your mother and I made a nice big breakfast for the family! Why don't you come on down and eat?"

"Yeah I'd love to come down and eat." I heard someone mumble. It wasn't Spencer's voice though. I turned around to see that blue figure floating behind me pouting. He looked disappointed about something. Wait. Was he the one that said that? There's no one else in the room with me but him. That would mean...

"Alright Billy, we can go down and- Dad! What are you doing in here?" That voice belonged to my one and only son, Spencer. I turned back to look at Spencer's special effect. Now that I think about it he kind of looks transparent. Ghosts are transparent. I wonder if that's what his next movie is about.

"Hey Spence, that's a nifty special effect you've got there! That almost looks like a real ghost!" I told my son proud to be the father of a future Hollywood movie director. His effects have improved every day!

"Wait? You can see me?" I heard the blue figure ask. That's a little odd. It's almost as if it was conversing with me. Wait a minute…

"That isn't a special effect is it?" I asked my son now afraid of what the answer would be. I've been terrified of ghosts ever since that haunted house my brother took me on when we were kids.

"Wha-what are you talking about dad?" My son replied nervously. That could mean two things. Either Spencer knew about this floating figure or I was being haunted by a ghost that only I could see. Whichever it was I didn't like it.

"I'm talking about the floating blue figure in the middle of your room." There had to be an explanation to this! There just had to be! Was this who Spencer talks to all the time?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with that nervous smile he always has when he's in trouble.

"Don't lie to me mister! Now tell me again, who this is!" I answered gesturing to the floating figure that now looked confused and scared.

"Well… Uh… He's-he's-" Spencer started but the figure interrupted him.

"I'm actually the ghost of Billy Joe Cobra!" It proudly proclaimed. That was one thing I did not expect to hear. The ghost of my distant relative was haunting his old house! That was too much for me to handle. I ran out of my son's room screaming.

Billy was a great cousin but I can't have him watching my family's every move for as long as we live here.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1 done! Sorry if Hugh seems a little OOC but he had to act that way for the story to start right. Besides, I believe deep down inside he can become very serious when he needs to and this was just one of those moments. Danny and his family will come into the story later. I still have a bunch of plans for this story so I'm not going to put everything in the first chapter. Reviews would be appreciated! I know I still have a lot to learn when it comes to writing so if any of you have some advice to offer I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really don't like the title for this it was just something I came up with last minute. If anyone can come up with a better one I would appreciate it. That's one of the reason why I haven't drawn cover art for this yet because I don't know if I'm going to keep the title or if it's going to change. I'd also like to apologize for the long absence. Between swimming and computer problems I didn't have much time for writing. But I'm uploading more than 1 chapter today so I hope that makes up for it. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Beverly Heights, Cobra Mansion, Spencer's Room Saturday 9:00AM**

Spencer's POV

I didn't know so much could happen in a minute. So many thoughts rushed through my mind like why could my dad see Billy? Why did Billy reveal himself to my dad who has been terrified of ghosts almost his entire life? I'm sure with some extra convincing I could have convinced my dad that Billy was a new special effect I was trying out.

I looked up to Billy who also seemed to still be processing the events that just happened. He too seemed to be worried about what happens next.

"I've gotta calm my dad down before he does something rash!" I said to no one but Billy seemed to hear it and snap out of his thoughts. I rushed over to the elevator. I needed to get downstairs before my dad had the rest of the family panicing.

"Dude, where are you going?" I heard Billy ask.

"I'm going to attempt to calm my dad down. Stay up here until I say it's safe enough to come down" I told him.

"But you know how hungry I am!" He began to whine.

"Billy! This is serious!" I said to him.

"Fine" he mumbled.

I pressed the button to go back downstairs hoping my dad hadn't told the family anything yet. When the doors opened I saw my dad in the corner of the hallway weeping. My mom had a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. We made eye contact.

"Spencer, please tell me your dad just saw one of your special effect props and not an actual ghost!" She firmly said to me.

"Yes! That's what I tried to tell him but-"

"I know what I saw and not even a movie with a million dollar budget can make some sort of effect like that!" My dad interrupted. "I'm calling my brother, Jack. The last time I talked to him he was still doing that ghost hunting stuff."

"DAD, NO!" I said realizing I said it a little too loud. "I mean, why call your brother to come all the way from Illinois when you can call a local business!" I said. "To have your brother come all this way is a little much don't you think?"

"He's right hun" my mom said.

"Well do you know any ghost hunters in the area?" My dad asked me. I nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do! I asked them a few questions for one of my movies a few months ago" I stated to add a reason about knowing local ghost hunters. I had a plan slowly beginning to take form. If all went as planned then my dad will think Billy has left and everything will be just like it used to be. I hope.

"Well what are you waiting for, son? Call them up as fast as you can!" I nodded and looked at my dad one last time. That's when I noticed he was still wearing his chef hat. Upon closer inspection I noticed there was a tiny head that looked something like Billy's. _"So that's how he saw him"_ I thought as I went back upstairs before I turned around to go to the kitchen. I grabbed a little bit of everything and headed back upstairs. Knowing Billy he'd complain about me not stopping to get any food for him. Since when do ghosts eat anyways?

**Chapter 2 is done! I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger this time I hope you're happy about that! On a side note I noticed that this has 209 views with only 2 reviews? I'm not one of the writers that beg for reviews but it was an interesting statistic I decided to share with you guys. If someone would like to volunteer to be a beta reader I'd appreciate that greatly! PM me if you're interested! :)**


End file.
